criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Trevor Finn
Dr. Trevor Finn was the killer of a reality TV star named Jimmy "Ice P" Lewis in Shark Attack! (Case #1 of Pacific Bay) and a suspect during the murder investigation of a businesswoman named Karen Knight in The Sting of Death (Case #58 of Pacific Bay). Profile Trevor is a 56-year-old, gray-haired shark expert who served Ocean Shore's Sunny Beach. He wears a sky blue fisherman hat with a sea blue on the bottom half and a shark fin on the left side. He also wears a collared sea blue plaided shirt and sky blue undershirt. On his shirt, he has an ID card on his left side and a pen with a shark cover in his right pocket. Besides that, he is seen wearing a shell necklace, wears glasses, has wrinkles and a goatee. In his first appearance, he sports a jellyfish sting on his neck and it is known that Trevor is in contact with parrots and eats hot dogs. In his second appearance, it is discovered that he owns a cat. Role in Case(s) Shark Attack! Trevor was a shark expert serving in the Ocean Shore of Pacific Bay. When Amy was told by Chief Marquez to show the player the beaches of Ocean Shore, a shark attack doubling as a murder ringed up without warning and saw Trevor killing the shark. After the team investigated the shores and shipped the victim's body for autopsy, they opted to talk to Trevor. Trevor wanted to introduce himself but Amy countered that a man was murdered in the shore. Trevor enjoyed seeing the shark eat a human but had to kill the shark with the harpoon before the shark finished eating the victim. The second time the team had to talk to Trevor was after a map was found at the boardwalk market and restored by forensic powder. Trevor thanked the team for finding his map and even described the shark's route but Amy told Trevor that was how the victim was murdered. Trevor even admitted that he had to take care of parrots to supplement his income and go on a hot dog diet since he did not see enough sharks nowadays. Trevor was caught lying to Amy and the player the moment he was incriminated to be the killer of Ice P all along. After Amy told Trevor to report to the interrogation room and started to read Trevor's rights, he told the team that he blamed Ice P for his downfall because Ice P drove the sharks out of the shoreline so that Ice P would make his reality TV show safe to film, causing Trevor to seek work as a parrot keeper in a zoo in Pacific Bay. Trevor was mad because without sharks in the beach, he could not be a shark expert like he was once before. So Trevor blueprinted his comeback so that he could have his life back, but Amy and the player shipped Trevor to court where he had to explain the methods before the Honorable Dante, who currently serves as the city's justice. Trevor told the Honorable Dante that Ice P was to be blamed for the destruction of his career, and continuing from Amy and the player arresting Trevor, he saw Ice P grossly drunk exiting out of the Tiki Shack, giving Trevor a good opportunity to lead him to a secluded spot in the beach. There Trevor tied Ice P's hands with sticky tape and sliced the victim's fingers with his sailing knife, threw those fingers into the sea, and shortly afterwards, dragged Ice P into the waters as well. Ice P did not go down without a fight as he struggled to stay away from the waters by lodging Trevor a bit but alas, Trevor succeeded, putting Ice P in the waters just enough for the shark to make contact with the victim, and Trevor swam away afterwards--which were grounds for the Honorable Dante issuing a lifetime jail sentence with no parole to Trevor. The Sting of Death Trevor became part of another murder investigation after Amy and the player found his hat in Meteor Systems' bunker. She was shocked to hear that Trevor was in The Wastes for whatever reason. Trevor was thankful that the player came, since Meteor Systems captured him and locked him up to take care of their sharks. He was not sure as to what Meteor Systems was planning, but was without a doubt sure that it was evil. Amy and the player had to interrogate Trevor again after they found a USB stick belonging to him about the sharks he was monitoring. However according to Hannah, Karen hid encrypted information on it and wanted Trevor to warn the team about it. Trevor explained that if he gave them the flash drive, then they would kill him. Amy wondered who 'they' were, but Trevor was too scared to tell them who they were. Trevor was found innocent for once after the team after they found it was Alden Greene that killed Karen Knight. Trivia *Trevor was modeled and named after Pitchingace88 (real name Trevor),Pitchingace88 (March 13, 2014). "Criminal Case Pacific Bay - Case #1 - Shark Attack! - Chapter 1". ''YouTube''. Retrieved July 12, 2014. a Let's Play video game commentator on YouTube well known among the Criminal Case community for his playthrough videos of the game. *Trevor is one of the characters of Pacific Bay who made physical appearances in two districts. Case Appearances *Shark Attack! (Case #1 of Pacific Bay) *The Sting of Death (Case #58 of Pacific Bay) Gallery TrevorFinnProfile.png|Trevor, as he appeared in Shark Attack! (Case #1 of Pacific Bay). TFinnPacificBayC114.png|Trevor, as he appeared in The Sting of Death (Case #58 of Pacific Bay). TrevorFinnJailed.png|Trevor, sentenced to life in jail with no parole eligibility for the premeditated murder of Jimmy "Ice P" Lewis. C57TrevorMugshot.jpg References Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Meteor Systems Affiliates